Andras
Andras Marquis is the mayor of Blackgate. He can be found on Night 4 in the Town Hall during the Librarian path. He can be accessed through the Fugitive from Night 5 onwards. History As revealed in the Fugitive route, Andras is a Fallen Angel created by God. At some point he became disilusioned with God's imperfections and joined the rebellion against Him. While God's fate is ambiguous, it is known that Andras and the other Fallen Angels left to the edges of known space to avoid his "gaze". Here, he found The Chosen, beings far more powerful than God, and became subservient to them. He founded Blackgate, a "sanctuary for his kind", and has since watched over it, protecting it as his own creation from the Eternal. PersonalityCategory:Characters In general Andras is a rather polite, emotionally unattached character. He believes in order and civility foremost, so he not only cultivates a well-mannered persona, but enforces laws as means to avoid disrespect, banning "verbal viruses". In most routes, his conversations with the Player are dominated by urgency and strain, and as such he adopts a formal, unattached temperament, being generally direct and blunt. The Blackgate Police Force assumes him to be a tired, grumpy wise owl with nonetheless civic concern in mind; a somewhat more optimistic version of this belief is shared by Malo. The Librarians, in turn, see him as a ruthless sociopath who resorts to lies and deceit to hold power. To note, Andras does express civic concern, but while not lying outright he resorts to half-truths. In the Fugitive Route, we learn a lot more about his character. A perfectionist at heart, he became disgusted by God and rebelled, an action that apparently cursed him and made him imperfect. He has since founded Blackgate, whom he sees as his personal creation. Considering himself imperfect and desiring to have something of his own to ease his hardships, Andras is invested in it's survival against the Eternal's destruction. He displays a somewhat fatalistic worldview, seeing everything as predetermined and as part of a larger picture. Yet, he is also an optimist, claiming that in spite of the fabricated nature of Blackgate it is still a meaningful place. This is perhaps an extension of his own controlling personality, carefully manufacturing Blackgate to suit his needs. Trivia * Andras's full name is Andras Marquis. This is in reference to modern demonology, in which Andras is a Great Marquis of hell. * His surname could also be a refernece to the implication that he does not fully own the town, and that a higher-up, such as Vekk or Decarabia have a stronger grip on the town than his talons allow. * While theorized by Malo that Andras and Decarabia were married at some point in the past, there is no evidence to back his claim. * According to modern demonology, Andras is the sixty-third demon of Goetia. He is a Great Marquis, who commands thirty legions, has the body of an angel and the head of an owl (of a black night raven in other sources), rides a black wolf and carries a sharp sword. He can give advice on how to kill, and he can escalate quarrels and discord. * Andras is approximately 7’2” tall (218.4cm).